degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20171031014123
I just watched Season 2 of Stranger Things and I have so many emotions. Hands down one of the best seasons of a show I've ever watched. The writing, dialogue, acting, cinematography, directing, interweaving plotlines, character and ship development, and over story progression was absolutely flawless. Below are major spoilers, so read at your own risk. *I'm honestly blown away by how immensely talented this cast is. Everyone contributed something special to this season and they all deserve recognition for their fantastic work. However, my absolute favorites, acting wise, were Noah and Winona. Winona is a fairly obvious choice given how she's played many iconic roles and slays all of them. Noah deserves an Emmy. Every scene he was in shook me to my core and tugged at my heart strings. He played Will's transition from being distressed, traumatized, and fragile, to being used as a vessel for the Upside Down, to conquering the monsters to absolute perfection. He may be young, but he is so talented and deserves all of the awards. Him and Winona had some of the best scenes this season because of how wonderful they are. *That being said, Will became a king for me this season. His plotline was incredibly interesting for me since it was clear in the Season 1 finale that his suffering was far from over. I'm so proud of how brave, strong, and resilient he is after going through literal hell and back. My precious baby boy deserves all of the love and happiness. *Eleven's story was very interesting too and Millie killed it. It was so tragic yet empowering to see her continue to fight her inner demons and confront her horrible past. I really liked that she was able to meet Kali (an intriguing character) and bond with her, despite the circumstances in which they originally met. *Eleven and Hopper were one of my favorite parts of this season. The fact that he grew to love her as a daughter after tragically losing his own was touching. He protected and cared for Eleven, putting his own life at risk to save her's. The scene where they fought after she escaped was heartbreaking, but I'm glad they reconciled and became even stronger after that. They're blessed to have each other. *I loved how Lucas got his own storyline this season! I've always loved him for his wit, intelligence, and unwavering loyalty to his best friends, and I'm glad that he's finally getting some well deserved appreciation from the fandom. His budding relationship with Max is SO cute, and I loved how he went to great lengths to include her in their party. It reminded me so much of how Mike included and protected Eleven despite his friends' disapproval. *Dustin continues to be an adorable, lovable character. He just wanted to care for Dart and never had any bad intentions - he never knew it would become a murderous monster. Him and Steve's relationship has a very special place in my heart. Steve teaching him how to style his hair and talk to girls >>> *I liked Steve before but this season made me LOVE him. The fact that he vowed to protect the kids at all costs, risking his own life to save their's, and basically became their dad/older brother was so great to see and showed how much Steve has grown as a character. A+ development. *Joyce Byers continues to be the best mother who unconditionally loves her son and will do anything in the world, including putting herself through pain, to save him. I love her so much. *Max was such a great addition to the cast! I love how much of a badass she is. I feel absolutely terrible that she had to endure such abuse from Billy.